


Messa di Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Menefreghista [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Karen deve fare dei sacrifici per Matt.“Questa storia partecipa a “Una Challenge sotto l’Albero” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt:6) X non vuole andare alla messa di Natale, ma è solo lì che può incontrare Y.





	Messa di Natale

Messa di Natale

 

Karen Page sospirò, la pallida luce invernale filtrava a malapena tra i palazzi. Scorci di cielo uggioso s’intravedevano tra i vecchi palazzoni di Hell’s Kitchen.

“Matt Murdock… Perché diamine devi essere così religioso?!

Diamine, io neanche sono cristiana” si lamentò Karen. Si passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli biondi. “D’altronde se voglio incontrarti devo venire a messa. Sarebbe anche una buona occasione per vedere quel sacerdote in una situazione più lieta che il funerale di qualche malvivente dimenticato dagli uomini”.

<  _E_ sono anche un’assassina > pensò, rabbrividendo.

“Certo, essere innamorata di lui e più facile che esserlo di Frank”. Aggiunse, spazzolandosi i capelli.

< Anche se forse mi attraggono allo stesso modo. Entrambi sembrano nascondere molto di più di quello che sembra sotto la superfice, esattamente come me, come tutti in questo quartiere dannato > rifletté.

La sua stessa voce le risuonava maligna tra i pensieri.

Corrugò le sue labbra sottili e si sedette davanti al suo portatile, al suo fianco erano impilati una serie di rapporti. Sopra alcuni libri era appoggiato un teschio finto.

Karen prese in mano una matita e ci giocherellò.

“Potrei approfittare di questa messa di Natale per farmi un’idea della gente del quartiere. Certo, non interviste dirette, ma magari osservandoli potrebbe venirmi qualche illuminazione riguardo al blog.

Unirei l’utile al dilettevole” si consolò e annuì.

< Un lavoro che ho ottenuto sulla pelle di un vecchio giornalista che ho fatto ammazzare per la mia insana curiosità.

Come mai un’ipocrita come me non cade morta semplicemente attraversando la navata? > rifletté.

Mordicchiò la gomma della matita e sospirò.

“Spero semplicemente che apprezzerai la mia buona volontà, mio caro problematico avvocato” pregò.      


End file.
